


To See You

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	To See You

When he dropped the last ingredient into the mixture, he couldn’t believe he had managed to do it. Tabitha was going to get the surprise of her life, and he couldn’t wait. He slipped quietly into the human realm and made his way to Tabitha's house.

 _Close your eyes until I tell you to open them_ was what he sent, and when she did, he drank the elixir he made, the one that would allow him to be visible to her, if only for a little while.

_Okay, open them._

The look on her face was the best thing ever.


End file.
